l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Nitoshi
Bayushi Nitoshi, the Poison Mask, was a member of the Scorpion Clan who lived in the late twelfth, early thirteenth century. The War of the Twins, by Shawn Carman & Yoon Ha Lee Scorpion Champion Somehow his mother Miyako passed him the championship before 1193. War of the Twins (Imperial Herald V3 #9) War of the Twins The War of the Twins was engineered by Nitoshi, who in 1190 killed Asako Moeru, a Phoenix guest in the Scorpion Wall. The Scorpion guards, unkowning who was the assassin and fearing the dishonor it would bring to their clan, slaughtered Moeru's entourage. A breach of the wall was planted, and the deaths were blamed to the oni which escaped from the Second Festering Pit. Winning the War All the war happened to amuse Nitoshi. He had a direct action to play in the ending of the war. In 1193 he and the Phoenix Clan Champion were guests in the Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo, and they arranged to face ach other in the battlefield leading their respective armies. Shortly before the battle was to be fought Nitoshi and Tsukimi spoke to one another about the ongoing conflict. Nitoshi lured Tsukimi into a trap in the form of a honorable duel. During the duel the Scorpion used the gleaming sun's blinding of Tsukimi to land the first strike in the duel to first blood. This strike proved to be beyond normal measure as the blade was poisoned and led to the permanent loss of vision to Shiba Tsukimi. GenCon 2011: The Phoenix Bayushi Miyako Bayushi Miyako, former Scorpion Champion and Nitoshi's mother, was still alive in 1198. It was not known how or why she had stepped down from Championship, but she had ascendance enough to command the Shosuro Daimyo Shosuro Aroru. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Time in Court Nitoshi was a darling to the courts, so much so that many did not question him. He was not known to, but did occasionally visit those who opposed him in the night to make his points clear and arrange his triumphs, as in the case of Otomo Teruken. Emperor Edition Starter Fiction: Scorpion Clan Seeking the Disgrace After Nitoshi ascended to the Championship of his clan, he displayed all the locations where Paneki's Disgrace was seen in a massive map of the Empire. To find its track was the center of his life for many years. In Service to the Empire, Part 2, by Seth Mason Nitoshi sent several agents to find clues about his father's location. Bayushi Misaki, a Dangerous Beauty, had found where the Paneki's Disgrace was, but Nitoshi did not knw that she had decided to conceal her discovery for a time. Scenes from the Empire, Part 25, by Yoon Ha Lee & Robert Denton The Colonies Meddling During the growning tensions in the colonies following the declaration of war between the Crane and Mantis the Scorpion were found on a difficult mission. On the orders of Nitoshi to be carried out by Bayushi Nomen the Scorpion were found looking into the capabilities of a new "Secret Weapon" being used buy the Spider Clan. As was yet unknown how the Scorpion Clan Champion was well aware of the Spider Clan's activities and had revealed this information to the Crab Clan. Nitoshi had also orchestrated the Lion Clan into "stumbling" upon the Spider Clan's activities. Seeds of Decay: The Scorpion, by Seth Manson Blaming the Lion In 1199 the Unicorn sought satisfaction among the court of the Second City, and they received the mediation of the Kitsuki family to see if the Lion struck them without provocation in the Ki-Rin's Path. In the Imperial Court Nitoshi sought a reprimand to the Lion on behalf of the Unicorn, requesting to know why the Lion attacked. The Empress Iweko I wished to remain the Lion motivations in secrecy, and allowed them to do their own duty without interference. It seemed that Nitoshi had not discovered the Yodotai threat. Scenes from the Empire 29, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Nitoshi sent Shosuro Ietsuno to spy on the Lion activities on the Ki-Rin's Path. Under the Eye of P'an Ku The mad dragon P'an Ku put its eyes upon Nitoshi, Clarification about the Fallen and canon streamline, by L5R Story Team and if he would fall to the influx of the wicked dragon Nitoshi would become another Fallen. Bayushi Nitoshi (Coils of Madness Boxtext) External Links * Bayushi Nitoshi Inexp (Honor and Treachery) * Bayushi Nitoshi (Emperor) * Bayushi Nitoshi Exp (Coils of Madness) Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders